Girl In The Corner
by lu-flailing
Summary: Santana's journey through high school, from meeting Brittany to graduation; dealing with the loss, love and awareness of one's self. Told in first person, mainly by Santana, occasionally through Brittany's POV. Each chapter is related to a few lyrics of a specific song.
1. Prologue 1 Girl In The Corner

Welcome to the beginning of _**Girl In The Corner**_. This fic will mostly be told from Santana's perspective with maybe a few short chapters from brittany's pov. Each chapter is inspired by a song that fits their story. The chapter name is the title of the song and I will also give the link to youtube for the song. I also take a few lines from the song that relate most to the chapter. Just keep in mind that yes, this story will have a happy ending, but it will be very angsty with some trigger warnings of mentions of suicide/self harm (I will mention this in the beginning of the chapter). Just keeping it real. Enjoy!

**Girl in the Corner** - Lyle Lovette

youtube(.com)/watch?v=R5plJKobV8A

_Prologue:_

I said, "Howdy there lady

This sure is some party,

I've never seen anything

Like this before."

She said, "Howdy there honey

It's just barely started,

If you think this is something

Just stand here some more."

Then she looked at me,

Then she laughed at me,

Then she lifted her glass to me,

And the rest they say is history.

I said, "That girl in the corner,

She looks so pretty,

Oh the girls all around her

She makes 'em look plain.

Lady I need a drink,

Can I bring you another?

I'm hoping these bubbles,

They might know her name."

Well she looked at me,

Then she laughed at me,

Then she handed her glass to me,

And the rest they say is history.

But when I returned,

Champagne in my hands,

There stood two strangers

Where we both did stand.

And the lady was gone,

And the evening wore on,

And the girl in the corner

Was never alone.

But she looked at me,

Then she smiled at me,

Then she turned her eyes away from me

And the rest they say is history.

Tim he was tall

And Susan was smart,

And Francis she looked

Like a fine work of art.

Melissa was sad

But that made her sweet

And Dan and Elaine

Had the world at their feet.

Debra had Pliny

Lisa had Tony,

And the girl in the corner

She could've had anybody.

Richard was cool

And Tubb he was funny,

And the tarot card lady

She had everyone's money.

So I said my goodbyes

When it came time to leave,

And as I walked out

Someone pulled at my sleeve.

She said, "Honey we never did officially meet,

But I sure am happy you came,"

She said, "That girl in the corner,

She's more than pretty,

And man you're not the first

To look over her way.

But if you still wanted

I could introduce you,

But you never will be the same."

Then she looked at me,

Then she laughed at me,

Then she extended her hand to me,

And the rest they say is history.


	2. Prologue 2 Glory Days

**Glory Days** by Bruce Springsteen

youtube(.com)/watch?v=6vQpW9XRiyM&ob=av2e

* * *

_Now I think I'm going down to the well tonight_

_and I'm going to drink till I get my fill_

_And I hope when I get old I don't sit around thinking about it_

_but I probably will_

_Yeah, just sitting back trying to recapture_

_a little of the glory of, well time slips away_

_and leaves you with nothing mister but_

_boring stories of glory days_

_Glory days well they'll pass you by_

_Glory days in the wink of a young girl's eye_

_Glory days, glory days_

* * *

_It was the first day. The first moment. The first lessons I learned. The first time I really let people into my life. A day of firsts. That was the first time I met her._

_And let me tell you._

_That first moment, it changed everything. I'm really not one to believe in fate though, but what would've happened if Fabray didn't get me to join Glee? If I never joined then I never would've became friends with a certain blond, I never would've opened myself up to the people that actually believed in me._

_People sometimes ask, "Oh, did you like high school?" my automatic response is always, "Totally! It was awesome." Because, I mean, who wants to hear about someone's shitty high school experience? A year ago I would've said the same thing, the same automatic clichéd response. Later I would've reflected back and I would've said to myself, _What am I thinking? High school sucks.

_But now, here I am. Reminiscing about a past that even a few months ago, I could never have believed in. But now, I believe in it with everything that I've got. Every ounce of strength in me comes from what happened these past few years._

_Standing here, up on stage, red caps and graduation gowns, I realize: I don't want to go. I want to stay here forever. This moment is perfect. What's behind us is the past, what's in front of us is the future. The future seems so scary, but when you break it down, how scary did the future seem in the past? Now here we are in the future, did we ever see this picture in the past? I like to think of the present, right _now_ as a gift. Because what would we do without the gift of the present moment? Yes, clichéd again, I know, but _now is the time_ for us to live in the present moment, not the past or the future, regretting or wishing._

_And I can honestly say, standing here with one blonde's arm around my waist, the other blonde's arm around my shoulder, that everything, all the shit that I've been through, was _so_ worth it, every last bit. Every snarky comment, dirty look, painful gossip that I have given or received, I wouldn't trade it for the world. And I have my reasons why._

_But for now, let me tell you._

_I am so damn mother fucking happy._


End file.
